


Hot Pink Mess

by miya_sugar_star, yusahana6323



Series: ●● C O L O R S ○○ [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hurt masculine pride, M/M, Pink blonde, Romance, Uke!Reita, seme!Uruha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Kou, but... this is... this dress is so ridiculous..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This time author Miya role played as Seme!Uruha and author Hana role played as Uke!Reita :3 Enjoy reading this!
> 
> Theme: Pink ( if it's not that obvious )

 

Reita pulled into the parking lot of the school, trying to not let his gaze wander back over the old building and instead focus on his driving. Once he pulled into a spot, he shut off the engine and then allowed himself to see the memories flooding back as he glanced over the façade of the building, the trees and shrubs and sky. It had been so long since they'd been here, yet somehow it felt like it had been only a short while.

 

He turned his gaze to his companion and, with a small smile, held the hand that rested on the seat. He asked as he entwined their fingers, "Glad to be back, Uru?"

 

Uruha nodded in agreement as he looked out the window in amazement. He was absolutely speechless as he watched some teenagers wear school uniforms just as he and Reita used to have so long ago, while the rest were dressed in - and he had to admit, there were even flamboyant - outfits with colorful and glimmering accessories for some fun activities they must have taken part in.

 

A gentle smile claimed his lips as he felt the comfortable warmth from his lover's hand seep into his and he, in return, softly squeezed it back before turning his head to look at Reita with excitement. 

 

"I feel young again," he laughed, a bit touched by his own statement. It was a good thing their old high school was holding the annual school festival when they had several days off from their work. They hadn't visited their alma mater for years and since the school was holding such event, it made the whole journey back and the time they were and would be spending together all the more worth it and meaningful for Reita and Uruha. "Mmm, I really wanna buy every food they're selling there. And also check out our old classrooms! I wonder if our teachers are still teaching though? And, oh! Remember when we had this one sensei who had always pissed me off with his stupid hair style? Ugh."

 

Reita laughed a bit. "I remember that one. I'm sure some of them are still here. Let's go find out which ones!"

 

He climbed out of the car and took Uruha's hand again before walking into the school. Memories continued to return to him on entering the building and as the familiar sights and even smells greeted them. He let them come, enjoying each one, though the ones he had always kept with him became all the more prominent in his mind. And why not? This was the school he'd been attending when he'd realised the feelings he had for the one beside him now.

 

"Should we tour the school first? Or should we go out to all the activities?"

 

“Hmm,” Uruha hummed softly as he swung their joined hands back and forth quite childishly before he grinned at Reita. “Let’s tour the school first.”

 

"Right!" Reita squeezed his hand and pulled him down the first floor corridor. "Let's see... here's our first year classroom!" He stopped in front of the door and slid it open, peering inside. It looked almost exactly the same as he remembered it.

 

Smiling widely, Uruha unconsciously dragged Reita along with him and into the classroom. It was a good thing the class was empty without the students. The taller man’s smile turned into a warm one as he stopped next to a desk he used to sit at in his first year. It was located at the front row and right next to a window.  And from that position he’d always had a wide clear view of the whole class and even Reita. “Wait, I forgot which desk that you sat at?” He made a funny guilty face after he asked that before he sat down on once-used-to-be-his-chair, hands slowly palming the wooden surface of the desk in front of him with admiration.

 

"Down here I think." Reita moved a few desks down to a place on the other side of the room. "They wouldn't let me sit near you. I think the middle school told them we were mischievous if we were together." He laughed and seated himself at the desk, leaning back and looking over at his friend.

 

That made Uruha smile as he placed his folded arms on the desk, head turning to side to look over at Reita in return and lock their gazes, softening his own. “Were we really that mischievous? Who was more badass?” He laughed a little. “And I remember how popular you were with the girls, heh.”

 

"Hey. You were popular too. You just ignored them." Reita chuckled, looking back into Uruha's dark eyes. "And I was more badass. Always.”

 

Uruha grunted playfully in disagreement, rolling his eyes. “You acted like one, you weren’t one. It’s different. And you failed at it, you just didn’t notice. And you with your stupid...poorly dyed bleached hair during those days.” He sniggered and buried his face in his crossed his arms to proceed laughing uncontrollably into them. “A-and remember when you had _pink_ hair?”

 

Reita felt his cheeks colour a bit. "Hey. You dyed your hair purple. Don't you even laugh at me."

 

"But pink is funnier than purple!" Uruha broke into a fit of laughter then, holding his stomach since it was hurting from containing so many feelings. He panted after a while, cheeks already turning red and he looked to Reita. "But I fell in _love_ with you when you first had your hair pink." He giggled slightly, but it was true and he didn't even understand why or how such color on Reita had made him fall for him.

 

Reita looked away, a bit embarrassed to have Uruha laughing at him like that. "Geez. I knew that. And why is pink funnier than purple? Aoi thought it was cool."

 

Uruha fanned his red cheeks, trying to cool them down and also trying not to laugh even more than he could take. "He did? Oh, _wow_ , seriously? But it wasn't cool in my opinion." He stretched himself and stood up from the desk, walking towards where Reita was seated with a smirk tugging on his lips. "It was _adorable_." Shrugging his shoulders and looking away once, he offered his hand to Reita as he returned his gaze to the blonde. "Funny, but still adorable on _you_."

 

Reita stuck his tongue out, but took his boyfriend's hand and stood. "We should probably go join the festival now."

 

Uruha couldn't prevent himself from laughing at Reita's first offended response. "Yeah, yeah. We should." He heard footsteps from outside of the classroom and that's when he began dragging Reita along with him, walking out into the corridor and bowing his head to a few students as he smiled without a word. "They should know we're their seniors," he told Reita once they were a few steps ahead. "Or maybe not," he added with a slight laugh, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

 

"You do still look young," Reita told him with a small chuckle as they walked outside. "You think any of my old girlfriends will be jealous to see me holding your hand?"

 

Uruha snorted slightly. "At this age, I think most of them are married already. So why would they be jealous to see you holding my hand?" He stopped in his pace, turning to look directly into Reita's eyes and his voice was dropped low with a hint of sharpness to it. "Still, _fuck_ if they will be. So what? It's not like I'll _ever_ give you back to them."

 

Reita, secretly pleased at the show of possessiveness, smiled charmingly. He enjoyed seeing Uruha getting so protective of him. "I just wonder. Some of them were _really_ into me."

 

Uruha pretended to not hear the last part as he hummed and focused his gaze elsewhere, continuing to walk and pulling Reita along with him. He didn't need to hear about those bitches and how annoying they were to Uruha back then, going all cuddly with the blond and shamelessly kissing him in front of Uruha and _eww,_ what a sight **_not_** _to be seen._ "I'm hungry, Rei. Let's find something to eat."

 

"Sure babe." Reita chuckled to himself again, following Uruha and looking around at the booths that had been set up for the occasion. "You think they still do okonomiyaki?"

 

Uruha widened his eyes as he whirled to look at Reita. “It would be a sin if they didn’t.” He grinned and proceeded to walk along the path. “But let’s find out.”

 

Reita squeezed his hand and kept close, searching for the food booths. After a bit of looking, they found a booth with okonomiyaki, just as they remembered, and they stopped to order some.

 

"So what should we try when we're done eating?" Reita asked as they watched the students cook.

 

Uruha hummed as he tried to remember several stands on their way just now, arms folded in front of his chest. “I saw a booth about …well, _for_ couples. It seemed fun, so let’s try that out?” There was always at least one in one school festival, and back then Reita and Uruha hadn’t been dating each other yet so they had never been to one before. Well, the blonde used to join it with his ex-girlfriends. But this time Uruha was his lover, and he wanted to make sure they participated in one.

 

"Sure, I'd love to." Reita smiled slightly. A bit of him was still uneasy about publicly showing affection or acting as a couple, but here they were away from cameras and work, so there was no harm in it, right? "What kind of booth was it?"

 

“Uhhh…” _That_ , Uruha was unsure of. He hadn’t caught a clear glimpse of it. Or maybe it was covered by some dark curtains at the front so he couldn’t really see what the couples were doing inside and could only read the chalk hand-written banner which was placed outside. “Well, I guess we’ll find that out soon.” But. “Wait, when we had that kind of booth during our time…and for sure, you joined one with your ex, do you still remember what it was like?” Maybe it held the same activities for couples?

 

"Uhhh... I don't really remember." It was too long ago and _not super important_ enough that memories were clear. Reita shrugged.

 

Uruha gave a dissatisfied hum at Reita's answer as he tilted his chin. "Guess we'll just go there and see it ourselves then."

 

"Sure." Reita took his plate of food and walked with Uruha back through the festival, eating quickly and eagerly since he was hungry. "These kids don't make bad okonomiyaki. I don't think we ever managed making it this good when we were their age."

 

“Well,” Uruha shoved a piece of okonomiyaki into his mouth, humming at the taste. “You’re right. Things have changed anyway.” He looked to Reita as he continued chewing his food, going still for a good two seconds once his eyes stared at the cute mouth working and his tongue slightly flicking out and licking the bits of food off the lower lip _…._

Well crap, already he was thinking back just how _good_ Reita’s wet, strong mouth had always felt around his big cock.

 

And damn he also felt slightly turned on in the middle of festival.  _Already._

Uruha suddenly cleared his throat, thinking briefly he should get the _fuck_ a hold of himself. “Uh, I think we should buy some drinks.” Yeah, he really needed it to cool down the god damn growing warmth of lust before he fucking lost control of himself and fucked the hell out of Reita right then and there.

 

"Sure. I'll go get some." Uruha was looking a bit intense, and Reita wanted to give his boyfriend a few moments to try to get his bearings. They were in public, there was nowhere to hide for any quickie here. Finishing his food, he smiled and said, "I'll be right back," hurrying back to where he had seen drinks available.

 

Uruha watched where his boyfriend was headed to before he lowered his head and let out a long, relieved sigh, scolding himself as to why of all places and times it had to be _here_ and had to freaking happen _now._

 

Distraction. Yep, he needed one _so bad_ and so he wandered over to one booth while making sure he could still be seen by Reita from far and the blonde wouldn’t be like a lost little kitten. Uruha’s eyes fell instantly on one of the accessories being sold by the students.  And it was _pretty_ and _pink._

 

Ten seconds later he bought it without a second thought.

 

Uruha looked down at the item in the small plastic bag, beaming mischievously. It was just a small hair pin, though it was for Reita. Some _harmless_ gift _anyway._ Uruha chuckled quietly to himself as he returned to the former spot of where he’d waited for Reita. The smaller man actually always looked adorable with hair pins on his blonde head when he got his hair done, PINK ones especially.

 

Reita returned a couple minutes later with some sodas and offered one to Uruha. Noticing the plastic bag the guitarist now held, he asked, "So what did you buy? Is someone selling guitar accessories?"

 

Uruha grinned that grin of his then shook his head. "Naw, and not even close. Just some cute thing."

 

"Oh? I can't wait to see you wear it then." Reita chuckled and drank some soda. "Okay, where's this couples activity?"

 

Uruha shrugged as he smiled, he wasn't going to DO that but he also wasn't going to tell Reita the hair pin was for him. You tell him something that could hurt his masculine pride and he'd definitely flee and avoid you for a few depressing days. He sipped his own drink and used the bottle to point to the booth for couples. "There." Oh, right. He should have investigated it earlier instead of going to other booth and buy something so heartbreakingly cute. But _whatever_. They were doing it now. "Let's go."

 

Reita walked over to the booth with Uruha, peering at it. Lots of costumes lined the walls, and a box was resting prominently on a table beneath the array. He looked to the students running it and asked, "What's going on here?"

 

“Oh!” One of them rushed over to both Reita and Uruha with papers in her hands, all jumpy and seemingly eager at their visit, shocking both of them literally in the spot. “Are you two a couple?” Before Uruha could say anything they were both suddenly dragged further into the booth and given the papers to be read over.

 

“A competition?” Uruha asked, looking a bit confused after he lifted his gaze from the written paper.

 

“Contest between couples! Test how much you love each other through all activities you’ll soon discover. It’s going to start any minute now and we’re in need of one more couple to participate.” The girl’s eyes darted from Reita to Uruha as she continued to grin. “Please?”

 

“Well, umh. I guess it won’t hurt…” But the costumes? What were they for? Uruha’s eyes must have lingered on them awkwardly for too long, because the girl was almost quick to deliver the information.

 

“Oh, they’re for you guys once you’ve completed the contest! You know, take photos with them on.”

That was all? The clothes seemed quite okay, there were the fancy and just simply career-related ones. About the former, it wasn’t like both Reita and Uruha had never worn ones throughout their career anyway. The other student walked over to the other side of the both and drew the curtain to the side, revealing how it connected to the school field. The path leading to it was decorated with colorful hanging decorations and hand-made stuffs sticking and spiralling along the poles.

 

Uruha quietly nudged Reita. “Oi, wanna do this with me? It could be fun.”

 

"Uh..." Reita looked over it all again, then to Uruha with a small smile. "Yeah. Seems like fun. Besides, with the costumes, I look good in _anything_."

 

Uruha almost had himself snorted hearing the last part before he quickly cleared his throat then looked to the smiling female student. “Alright. We’re in.” She squealed in relief, running to a small table to take something out before returning to Reita and Uruha with a thin, pink, seemingly-fragile rope and tying their wrists with it.

 

“Alright, the rule is, you have to make sure this won’t break throughout the whole contest. You two understand?”

 

Uruha nodded his head slightly and held Reita’s hand, smiling to him. “You ready?”

 

"Always ready," Reita chuckled, feeling a bit shyer now that this was actually happening.

 

The corner of Uruha's lips kicked upwards before he chuckled as well. "That's the spirit!" And it didn't matter whether they would win or lose in the contest in the end, as long as they got to do the whole thing together. That what was mattered the most.

 

Uruha watched as other couples began taking their positions and pulled Reita along with him to take their own. Once the competition finally started, all of them started running towards the first check point with excitement. Some were even screaming - young couples, anyway - and Uruha ignored a few words like "They look familiar" and "Isn't that?" coming from the sidelines, clutching the blonde’s hand tight in his and dragging him along.

 

"Oh my God, I hope the first challenge is easy."

 

"Hey. It'll be easy for us." Reita squeezed Uruha's hand. "Let's show them how it's done!"

 

***

 

They finished in the third place and Uruha thought it wasn’t that bad, _they_ really weren’t, because they had beaten down other couples even though it had meant wracking through their brains in order to try answering some trivia questions, getting their hair and clothes soaked (not too much though), and there were so many other given obstacles they’d gone through all the while trying to not break the pink bond between him and Reita. _Together._

 

“And I briefly thought we were too old for this.” Uruha laughed a little, walking back towards the booth since they still had one more thing to do.

 

"We're getting there," Reita agreed with a small smile. He held Uruha's hand again, the pink tie falling between their wrists. "We push our bodies too much anyway."

 

Uruha gave Reita a sideway glance as he smiled. “But we have each other.”

 

“Congratulations on getting third place!” The same female student from earlier clapped her hands excitedly for them and Uruha bowed his head in gratitude as he smiled softly. “How was it?”

 

“It was fun.” There was no other word he could describe it anyway.

 

“Good! Glad to know you both enjoyed it!” A male student came to stand beside her as he held the box that had been back at the booth. Uruha’s eyes stared at it once it was held in front of him before he turned his head to look questioningly at Reita then back at them.

 

“Uh, what’s this for?”

 

“Well, it’s for the costumes!” Seeing as Uruha seemed unable to understand what she said, she quickly took Uruha’s unoccupied hand before guiding it to dip in the box through the opening before he finally grasped something: a tiny crumpled paper. Uruha then handed it to her that she accepted eagerly, uncovering a number written on it.

 

“Number 4!” She smiled and grabbed a pair of scissor to cut the pink tie bonding Uruha and Reita’s wrists before she dragged the former by his arm to the other side of the booth where the costumes were. Oh, so they were going to wear clothes by blindly picking up a number huh? Uruha looked over his shoulder at Reita, who seemed confused and curious and slightly flustered as the box was held in his way.

 

Wait, where had all the other couples gone?

 

“Don’t worry, you both will be seeing each other soon enough.” She smiled at Uruha reassuringly, well, _damn,_ as if it was comforting enough.

 

“See you later?” Uruha said to Reita before he disappeared behind a curtain.

 

"Bye." Reita tried to think back to all the costumes. Was it too much to hope that Uruha would end up in one of the schoolgirl ones? Laughing a bit to himself at the thought, Reita dipped his hand into the box and picked a slip of paper. "Um... number 21?”

 

***

 

Keeping his gaze on his reflection, Uruha lifted his wrist higher slightly and fastened the cuff of his costume. He had received the black police uniform to change into and it was surprisingly his size, hugging his form in an almost perfect way and gave him almost an air of charisma. His short honey blonde hair was combed, but there wasn’t much makeup provided for his face like he was used to. Still, it was decent enough.

 

Placing his hand on the belt wrapping around his waist, Uruha posed slightly while still looking into the mirror, tilting his chin up a bit. He raised his eyebrows with a push of his lower lip. The uniform wasn’t bad at all - there was even a police hat to complete his look - even though he was wearing his dark gray sneakers. He wondered what Reita was going to wear. Well, he must have gotten one that could emphasize that masculine side of him. He always lucky to get one of those.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

He heard the female student’s voice ask from outside. He checked his look for one last time before he turned and headed outside.

 

“I sure am.” Just for a photo together with Reita then they could head back home soon after this if they wanted.

 

"No," Reita replied, his voice much stronger than he felt. He stared at the costume he'd been given, still not having put any part of it on. It was _pink_ , dammit! Not even a neon or darker pink, which honestly wouldn't have been nearly as bad as the pastel pink it actually was. Another hue of the colour, he could handle. But not this!

 

Oh God, Uruha couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe his boyfriend! "Why not? _C'mon._ I wanna go home," he sighed exasperatedly, feeling himself getting annoyed. Putting the police hat on his head, he crossed his arms as he frowned and stared at the curtain that was covering Reita from being seen. "Is there something wrong? Should I head inside and take a look at  anything? Help you out or something?"

 

"Ugh... fine." Reita _had_ said he would look good in anything anyway. He would prove it. Besides, better to just get it over with. Taking a few deep breaths, he started changing, grimacing as he pulled the frilly pink dress on and adjusted it over his slim frame. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long, awkward time before he shook himself, put himself in the state of mind he had on stage, and emerged from the curtains.

 

"I'm here -" His voice flat out _died_ as he saw Uruha, who, contrary to what he'd thought, was _not_ in a girly outfit, but instead in a very masculine costume. And here Reita stood, in _this!_

 

And right across from him, there, stood _Police Officer Uruha_ , gaping and eyes going wide within a nanosecond of seeing his boyfriend. He involuntarily fell back one step from the shock, and no matter how many times his eyes blinked and blinked and blinked…still the sight of Reita in such adorable dress pink dress couldn’t be erased.

 

Uruha’s usual reaction might have consisted of him bursting into laughter, him doubling over as he held his stomach, him making fun of the blonde and laughing again and again and again, because fuck, Reita was wearing a dress! Pink one to be exact!

 

But no, all Uruha experienced this time was how electrified his every cell was, shocked wide eyes changing into hungry narrowed ones as they shamelessly travelled down the pink dress hugging the bassist’s figure, tongue flicking over his lip unconsciously as he thought how bad he wanted to fuck his boyfriend with that on.

 

And that thought twitched his cock to full awake.

 

 _“Reita.”_ His voice was unusually rougher, huskier, paired with the faint smirk across his face. He brought his gaze to look at the blonde in the eye, clicking his tongue. “You look _nice._ ” And he _wasn’t_ lying.

 

Reita felt his face turning red. He looked away, feeling the confidence that he could at least pull this off long enough to command some admiration for his resilience slipping quickly away. And with Uruha looking at him like that... God, Uruha's real reaction was _too apparent._

 

"Shut up," he muttered. It was all he could think of to say.

 

“Are you two done with surprising each other?” the female student giggled, instantly drawing their attention to her as she grinned. They had totally forgotten about her and other students in the booth as well.

 

“Yes.” Uruha immediately seized Reita’s hand to pull the smaller male close to him and kiss him gently on the cheek, showing how _sweet_ they could be when all Uruha actually wanted to do right there and then was eat this little cutie and _fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! And fucking fuck him already!_

 

“ _I have to arrest you for being a cute blonde_.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “ _Your punishment will be_ …” He let his eyes wander fleetingly at the students, but they were a bit busy with something else to focus on them, so Uruha leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Reita’s ear shell, murmuring for him alone to hear, “…Taking my _steel_ baton. Hard and rough and _deep_.” He chuckled with a dark, somewhat strained and controlled voice. “Soon enough, _princess_. And I’m not letting you go, because you're now under _my_ arrest.”

 

Reita tried to pull away - he was not going to let Uruha make a role play fuck out of _this!_ \- but his boyfriend was holding him too tightly for him to be able to slip away. Sure, his heart was pounding at the idea of fucking Uruha when the _guitarist_ was dressed like this, but when it was _Reita_ that was in this thing, no way! Were it the other way around he'd do it in a heartbeat. Thinking of Uruha's legs underneath the frilly skirt was absolutely arousing. Reita, though...

 

"Take your punishment and shove it," he growled, still trying to yank his arm away.

 

“Hmm? What did you say?” Chuckling at Reita’s failed attempt of trying to flee, Uruha snaked his long arm around Reita’s pink-clothed waist, hand resting upon the hip, his smirk turning into an amused grin. _Aww_ damn, Reita. Why did he say that? “You want to bring the dress home?” _That_ drew everyone’s attention within a blink as they gasped in surprise and there was sure a loud crashing was heard from the other side of the booth. A few shocking seconds passed by, the same female student hurriedly came to his side as she wore a bit panicked look and disbelief.

 

“Umh, sir, we don’t—“

 

“I’m _buying_ it.” As ridiculous as that sounded, and _horrifying_ at the same time, he was doing it. Uruha left to gather his stuff and street clothes into his arms before shoving his hand into his jeans pocket for his wallet. “And this police uniform too.”

 

And besides, it would be worth it anyway. _Definitely._

 

“Here.” He handed a few notes of money – which probably held way more value than the real price of the cute pink dress and stately police uniform – over to the girl before he smiled as she finally silenced herself with big eyes staring down into her money-filled hands. Uruha didn’t waste his time in going to get Reita’s clothes, stuffing them together with his own into a large plastic bag he could get from the students. That finished, he marched all the way back to the cute blonde, scooping him up easily by the waist and throwing him over his broad shoulder.

 

“ _Shhh shh,”_ Uruha chuckled slightly as Reita screamed and struggled on his shoulder. He _was_ surprisingly light to Uruha, and the honey-blonde also always had the benefit height-wise. Thanking the students for their hard work today, he finally made his way out through the back opening of the booth, the one they had entered earlier, knowing so well how such path would earn them little attention with less people around.

 

The sky was already dark by the time Uruha walked along the same corridor they had used, one hand holding the plastic bag, one arm secured around Reita’s waist. Usually students wouldn’t be in their classrooms at this time, wanting and waiting outside to watch the firework show that would start shortly. That was great, because Uruha would be using the same classroom he’d been with Reita earlier this day.

 

"Put me down, Kouyou!" Reita snapped, using Uruha’s real name as he struggled to get free. "Put me down, dammit!"

 

Uruha laughed slightly in amusement and from the corner of his eye the way the skirt of the pink dress rode higher and higher, revealing more and more of those fleshy thighs as they struggled wildly against his shoulder. _Officer_ Uruha shifted his hand a bit and gripped Reita’s clothed butt hard with a groan, the already formed heat spiked his senses. “You’re being too loud, hmm? Make sure you’ll be like that once we’re in our old class, _Akira._ On our sensei’s desk.” That said, he pushed the door to the mentioned classroom open with a sharp blow of his elbow and just like he’d expected, it was empty.

 

_Good._

 

 He didn’t waste time to lock the door swiftly once they were inside, switching the lights on before he headed straight for the teacher’s desk. Kicking a chair out of his way, he tossed the plastic bag down to the floor and set Reita down almost harshly on the surface of the desk.

 

“ _Aki_.” Uruha grinned as he placed his slender hands on the exposed knees, sliding them forward to the insides of Reita’s thighs with a sensual grace as he edged himself closer, holding the blonde firmly in place. “ _Mmm_ , you’re so adorable.” Crooking a smirk, with a tilt of his head, Uruha dropped his starving, sharp and predator-like heated gaze to roam every single inch of the pink fabric that emphasized Reita’s small slim figure. It even blended well with the blonde’s milky skin that wasn’t covered by it. “So, _so_ adorable.”

 

"Stop it." Reita almost wanted to punch him. He tried pushing Uruha's hands away and was partially successful. "I'm not doing that like _this_."

 

“Yes, you are.” Uruha gave his famous pout and leaned himself forward, placing his hands back on and pushing Reita’s thighs as wide as they’d go before placing himself between them. As he held the blonde’s gaze with a now shorter distance between their faces and again a tilt of his head, his black police officer hat tipped forward a bit, hooding his dark gaze as the pouty lips curled slightly. “C’mon, _Aki_.” He fluttered his eyes once, liking how sweet his boyfriend’s real name sounded like on his tongue in this moment before he dipped his head down to kiss Reita on the cheek and his lips. “Don’t you love me? Hmm?” He wrapped his arms around Reita’s waist, pulling him against his chest as he kept the smirk tugging on his lips. Reita’s splayed thighs allowed them to be perfectly flush against each other, the bassist’s knees resting against the outer edge of Uruha’s hips. “I love you.”

 

Reita shivered despite himself at the gentle but insistent touches, at Uruha's lips on his. "I love you, Kou, but... this is... this dress is so ridiculous..."

 

“Well,” Loosening his arms around that narrow waist, Uruha hummed as he continued smirking, watching as Reita’s every last hard and tough features melted into vulnerable ones. The taller male certainly basked in the pleasant sight, every _single_ fucking moment of it. He leaned in again to place another kiss on the smooth glowing skin. “It looks ridiculously _cute_ on you.” His hands rubbed sensually at the lower part of the other’s back. “It fits you so _damn_ well.” He ran them up Reita’s sides as he leaned back a bit to take a full view, liking how the soft material felt underneath his touch. “It turns me _on._ ” He sucked in a deep breath then, trying to use every single fucking bit of strength he had to restrain himself. “And I have to be honest, I just wanna _fuck_ you _so bad_ now with you still having it on.”

 

Reita looked back at his boyfriend, at the hungry look on his face and the burning in his eyes. The guitarist's touch, tender and yet needy, _burned_ along him. Reita wanted to argue more, because he just didn't like this at all, but a bit of him gave way. Uruha really did seem to like it. Would it be so bad to just let his partner have his way and enjoy himself for a bit? He knew Uruha would do the same for him.

 

"Alright," the blonde sighed, cheeks still burning red. "Alright, _officer._ I'll follow your orders this time."

 

Uruha flashed a wide bright grin and kissed Reita hard on the lips as he leaned in quickly before he immediately pulled away from the blonde. Turning to the plastic bag on the chair, he rummaged through the contents before he straightened up, a pink hair pin settled between his thumb and index finger.

 

“There. Perfect,” Uruha said once he was done putting the hair pin on Reita’s blonde hair, his soft bangs pushed to the side and kept in place by the cute tiny thing, which surprisingly matched the shade of the pink color of the dress, and also making his boyfriend look all the more adorable and delicious and fuckable. “I bought it for you actually, princess.” 

 

"Jerk." As much as Reita didn't like it, he had to admit it was a bit flattering that Uruha had bought something like this thinking it would look good on him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Are you just going to play dress up?"

 

Uruha snorted in disbelief. “No, we’re done with that, pretty.” He leaned in and caught Reita’s lips, covering and rubbing against them full and hard with his own before lapping his tongue at the crack and plunging it in, moaning when it slid against the blonde’s.

 

Heated wet tongues stroked one another and Uruha tilted his head to go even deeper, licking and tasting inner sides of Reita’s mouth in his own greed. He had one hand curled around the back of Reita’s neck, right underneath the mass of cascading blonde locks before he grabbed a handful of them. The other hand ran across Reita’s back to take a fistful of pink fabric and twist it in a choking grip, tightening the material covering his chest. Seeing the hard buds that poked against the material, Uruha began grinding his chest against the blonde’s, his police officer hat falling from his head.

 

Reita groaned a bit at the rough kiss and touch. He wouldn't deny that Uruha in charge was _hot_. He arched his chest up against his partner's as he gripped a handful of Uruha's hair, his other arm pulling Uruha closer. He still felt ridiculous, but the passionate embrace was currently pulling his mind away from it. Getting his bearings, he pushed his tongue back against his boyfriend's, licking and trying to suck as best he could. He would be as dominant as possible. He didn't have to just lie back and be submissive because of his position.

 

Uruha groaned in response, entirely aware of Reita’s new intention. Fine enough. It would make everything even _hotter_. With the handful of blonde hair already in his fist, he jerked it backwards to pull Reita away from his mouth, and he dropped his hungry lips, attaching them to a patch of skin right on the blonde’s throat. He lick at the newly formed layer of sweat, bruising the smooth skin with raw teeth marks and sucking on those spots over and over again.

 

He angled himself even closer between Reita’s thighs, hand closing around and tightening one of them to keep the blonde in place. His poor leaking and throbbing cock was already suffocating from the black restraints now that it rubbed even more against his boyfriend’s. “Fuck. I wonder if you brought the lube?” 

 

"Me? That's _your_ job," Reita groaned, feeling Uruha marking his throat. Fuck, the guitarist was _hard_. He really did like this. Reita pulled on Uruha's hair and ground his hips back against his lover's, trying to keep back pants of pleasure.

 

Uruha would have scowled hard at Reita in disbelief if not for the breathless gasps tearing from his lips and the way the blonde’s hips grinding against his own made him forget to breathe for some moments. His cock twitched, all the more fiercely erect and impatient.

 

God damn it. And _fuck!_ If he had his own way, if _only_ he could have it, he would have fucked what was left of his little self-restraint and thoughts about having lube and stretching Reita and just driven his cock into that snug heat until balls-deep without another second’s delay.

 

“ _Aki_ , you don’t want me to fucking break you in this dress, do you?” Uruha’s breathing was ragged against Reita’s face, locking his gaze with his piercing one, his nostrils flaring and chest heaving as he tried to hold onto that last leash of himself. To allow himself to feel less suffocated in the growing heat of the moment, he had to rip the first buttons on his police uniform in such a hurry he damn near tore one off.

 

Leaning back with a jerk of his upper half, he shoved the pink frilly skirt upwards harshly with his hands - and, _damn_ , revealing those hot thighs - before they grasped Reita’s boxers and yanked them away. Dipping in his head between the blonde’s thighs swiftly, he planted his saliva-coated teeth on one of them, almost looking like he was gnawing the flesh in greed as he bit the pale and smooth skin hard.

 

Reita jerked, moaning in pain and pleasure at the bites. "Fuck! I don't want you to break me but I don't fucking have it!" He pushed on Uruha's head slightly, though a lot of him was hoping his boyfriend's mouth would, _much more gently_ , go a little further in.

 

Uruha groaned and gentled his bite quite reluctantly, like a beast trying to soften up itself to any taming gestures at it. But hell, at least his brutal-like animal sense didn’t take over him entirely. Though it had done so for a few moments, it was Reita’s voice that had finally put a restraint to it.

 

He detached his mouth from the last spot and was pleased enough to finally be able to view his saliva-coated dark red marks etched into the skin of that wonderful thigh. He hadn’t noticed he had his fingers possessively digging tight right into the underside of the blonde’s other thigh until he loosened his grip a bit.

 

Glancing up once at Reita’s face, he smirked, turned his head and leaned in to slobber kisses this time on the said thigh, slightly grazing his sharp teeth in his trails, the other hand moving to cup Reita’s bare warm length before he began stroking it.

 

Reita groaned, head leaning back as Uruha caressed him. This was more like it. At least for now. He ran a slightly-shaking hand through the silky hair, one hand gripping the edge of the desk to brace himself.

 

"Fuck, babe..." These gentle touches turned him on more. He felt his thighs shivering ever so slightly. "That's nice..."

 

Uruha chuckled under the pink frilly skirt, his hot breaths soaking the flush and damp skin, moving his fingers along the shaft all the way to the base before bending the leaking length upward a bit as he twisted his wrist and rubbed his thumb against the flooded head, smearing his own rough palm with more and more of Reita’s warm precum. He loved how slick it had become. Fuck, Uruha was drenching his own boxers already. Underneath the now constricting black layer of clothing, he could even feel his precum slipping down his thighs.

 

“Lie down, princess,” he said, voice commanding yet raspy as he panted, hand still pumping Reita’s cock in a more frantic way. “I’m going to prepare you.”

 

Hissing and panting, Reita obediently lay back, not wanting to push Uruha too far. He tried to separate himself from the stroking that was driving him high, tried to contain his short erratic breaths, but his partner wasn't letting up at all.

 

"You really want in, officer?" he asked, somehow managing to keep his voice from spiking with stimulation.

 

“Of course.” Uruha pulled his head back to take a clear look at that pleasured face of Reita, his strong slim fingers already flooded with too much of the blonde’s precum. “It’s my baton’s favorite place anyway.”

 

Sighing, he pushed the blonde’s legs further apart, prodding the tip of his middle finger at that tiny opening before slowly pushing in a few inches - and _fuck,_ he felt his own tortured cock jolt at the sizzling sensation of the muscles clasping around it - and pulling it out back, steadying his ragged breathing. “I forgot the last time I fed you with it.”

 

Reita couldn't fight back the groan that wrested itself from him when Uruha's finger pushed into him. It burned slightly, but the stroke through him sent warmth through his whole body and made him almost melt, especially when Uruha's fingertip brushed that special spot inside him.

 

"Oh god..." he whimpered slightly, panting when Uruha withdrew. Despite his resistance to the situation, the physical reward was more than worth it. "That was _good_..."

 

"Want more?" Uruha panted and bit his lip hard, this hot sight of Reita made him think - _again and again_ \- that he should just ravish the hell out of the cute blonde straight away. His patience already worn thin, he inserted three slick fingers inside Reita, grunting at the pressure as all of them crooked in some directions, touching every heated tight spot. Uruha let his mouth press itself against Reita's quivering thigh, muffling his groans as he desperately tried to hold onto his self-restraint. "Fuck, _ughn,_ Reita. Come on."

 

Reita whimpered, flinching as Uruha roughly stretched him. "Fuck... babe..." It burned, but Uruha's desperation was contagious. Reita was needing more. He breathed as deeply as possible, the burn turning from pain to pleasure, his hips swallowing Uruha's fingers and aching for more. He knew it would hurt, but fuck that. Need was overwhelming. "God... give it to me...!"

 

“Fuck yes.” Uruha literally hissed his excitement – because damn, he was freaking impatient already – and with a heaving chest, he took a long deep breath before he pulled all three fingers out from the encasing inner walls, trying not to be too harsh. Hurriedly bringing himself to a standing position, he fumbled open the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, groaning in pure bliss at how unrestricted his cock was now. He pushed the garments over his hips and suddenly cursed out loud.

 

“ _Holy shit._ Look at what you’ve done to me, princess.” Uruha swallowed hard as he stared down at the mouthwatering sight of his own precum lining along the inner sides of his thighs, a few loose slick white strands sticking clearly from the engorged head all the way to his skin. “Damn, Aki. You should wear this dress more often for me next time.”

 

And he was going to make sure that would likely happen.

 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, officer." Reita couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of Uruha's fully-hardened, twitching cock. Damn, he really had turned Uruha on. He felt a bit smug. He did that. No one else! "You have to convince me that it's worth it."

 

Uruha’s eyes darkened as a smirk curved on his lips, grabbing Reita’s legs and situating his palms firmly at the rears of his knees before lifting the blonde’s butt slightly off the edge of the desk, the cute pink frilly skirt falling and pooling around Reita’s waist. “Oh, you know I _have my own way_ to do that, pretty. Besides,” he added as he let one hand lower to his precum-glistened thigh after placing Reita’s leg over his shoulder, scooping the sticky substances and smearing it all over his length until he was sure it was at least slick enough. “I paid for it.” With a controlled breathing, he grabbed a hold of his long heavy cock, placing the broad head at the inviting hole and looking down right at Reita’s face with his own smug one. “And just looking at how cute you are wearing it, it’s totally worth the money baby.” Then he wrapped his arm around Reita’s leg, doing the same to the other one with his other arm, and started pushing in with a loud groan, the first few heated inches made him already burn with fever. “Oh God… _fuck_ , I love how tight you are—“

 

Reita gasped, his fingers fumbling on the desk and, finding the edge of the wood, gripping tightly as Uruha invaded him. How was it that even just with entrance, he was rubbed in exactly the right way? His head pressed back against the desk, a heavy groan leaving him now as he felt Uruha's hips meet the back of his legs. His lover's length was fully inside him.

 

"Fuck...! _You're so fucking big_..." He felt so full, and his hips were squeezing tightly, welcoming Uruha completing him. He had to close his eyes for a second and feel everything as much as he could, his pounding heart and throbbing pulse and legs and hips so embraced, so that the pain from friction wouldn’t affect him. "Fuck..."

 

“You forgot how big my size is huh?” Uruha almost chuckled, but how mind-blowingly tight Reita felt around him had left him totally breathless and his heart beating like a god damn insane hammer. He worked his hips in slow and careful back and forth lunges, pulling back and pushing back in moments later, and was gradually granted a bit more of that tight slippery heat, making him groan and moan in satisfaction.

 

"I don't forget, I just—fuck!" Reita moaned as Uruha slid deeper into him. The feel of the slow rubbing all through his sensitive hips tore breath from his lungs. Reita had always thought of himself as a top. He loved topping Uruha too. But when his lover screwed him like this, he wanted nothing more than to be beneath him. He felt his legs shaking a bit as the strokes inside him continued. "Fuck... it just feels so amazing each time...!"

 

Once Uruha finally gained his ground, his fingers tightened and nails dug so deep into Reita’s pale skin that his knuckles turned white, pumping harder and faster into his boyfriend, moist breaths snagging audibly, his saliva-coated mouth parting as he tilted his head back.

 

As Uruha picked up speed and started going rougher, the last little bit of Reita's resistance was gone. He thrust back against Uruha's movements, guttural noises rolling in his throat as the impact deepened. He stared up at Uruha, taking in his boyfriend's erotic and hungry expression, and felt his body open even more to Uruha's insistent pounding.

 

Fuck, the amazing sensation of the way Reita’s muscles were giving away to his steeling working cock made him increase his rolling thrusts almost drastically and give it to the blonde so hard, the desk legs screeching sharply as they were shoved against the tiled floor. Lowering Reita’s legs quickly to wrap around his waist, he released his hands and slid them down to hold the blond’s hips and grind every brutal thick inch of his cock on every downstroke, all the while watching the blonde’s face.

 

"Shit!" Reita gasped as Uruha changed the position and started pounding him harder, grinding deep into his ass and hard into his weakest place. Without conscious thought, he was driving his hips up and rolling them hard, encouraging Uruha to continue and go deeper if at all possible. Reita felt his mouth watering, toes curling as that spot was harshly massaged, Uruha holding him in place so there was no escape.

 

“Almost losing yourself already?” Uruha suddenly paused in the heated moment, pulling the cute and hot mess of a blonde into his arms as he straightened, still having his cock buried inside his boyfriend’s clenching, tight, worked walls. Pecking Reita’s damp pink lips after leaning in, Uruha grinned slightly. “Officer Uruha still has another way.”

 

Reita didn't want to admit he was already heavily feeling the effects of the rough fucking, because he wanted more of this. He struggled and fought back the waves rising in his lower stomach, clutching Uruha and kissing him harshly. Some of his fingers tangled in the soft hair, tugging as he pulled his boyfriend closer for the hot embrace and trying to not whimper or groan as the forced change in position tightened him even more around Uruha's cock.

 

Making sure his hands were cupping Reita’s hips firmly, Uruha lifted Reita off the desk, only to turn and push the blonde against the blackboard, his cock thrusting inside once Reita was pinned and he groaned, “Hold onto me, baby.” He couldn’t help but notice how the pink dress was almost slipping off Reita’s smaller frame, already exposing his perfectly muscled shoulders and collarbone and neck and _ah god damn_ the chest. Just looking at how tight the revealed dark nub was made Uruha want to feel it against his tongue. Of all the costume, the pink hair pin hadn’t budged from its place.  

 

Reita clutched at Uruha tightly, panting at the slight break in fierce lovemaking. The board was cold against his back, but Uruha kept him effectively pinned. With no movement, as Reita tried to catch his breath, he noticed Uruha's eyes fixed on his chest. Glancing down, he found the dress had slipped enough for one of his nipples to peek out. Reita grabbed the back of Uruha's head and pulled it down so his boyfriend's lips met the bud.

 

 _"Taste me,"_ he whispered, feeling himself quivering around Uruha at the extra touch. _"Fuck me, officer."_

 

Groaning with approval, Uruha’s strong long arms went around Reita’s shoulders as he took the hardened nub into his hot wet mouth, sucking and tonguing and making sure it was drenched with his saliva, fingers curling in the dress so hard as the wet sweet taste spiked his senses, almost looking like he was about to tear it off. _Fuck_ , as much as he wanted to keep the pink dress on Reita, the idea about looking at the ruined pieces on the floor, within his grasp, at the end of their heated session didn’t sound less interesting at all.

 

Nah, he’d try to make it look decent enough—

 

_Ripppppp_

 

No promise though.

 

 _Well, okay, **fuck** this. To fucking hell with that_. The fabric was a bit torn at the back now, but really, it wasn’t like Uruha could care about it anyway in this fucking moment. His sharp teeth found the tip of the saliva-glistened nub before he parted his mouth, leaning in to take more of the entirety of it or maybe in even larger range to bite and bite and bite, _so hard,_ bruising the pale skin surrounding the abused nipple.

 

Reita gasped a bit at the force with which Uruha's teeth dug into his skin and tender nipple. He faintly heard and felt Uruha ripping the dress. A bit of him was disappointed - he wanted Uruha to take a turn in it! - but most of him was too turned on to make any complaint. He groaned with the heavy painful stimulation, fingers still tangled in Uruha’s hair as he pulled to try and dispel some of the sensation.

 

"Fuck, babe..."

 

Uruha moved his head to tongue at the other nipple, which was still covered by the pink material, but went on nonetheless to place kisses and bite it afterwards, the fabric rubbing hard against it in a way it must have created some odd pain sensations to the pinned blonde.

 

“I’ve complimented you wearing this dress so many times already.” Clutching his grip firmly around Reita’s hips now and pulling his head back a bit, Uruha began thrusting upwards into Reita’s thirsty wet walls with a guttural groan. “But you haven’t said anything yet about Officer Uruha, hmm? Don’t I look hot in this uniform? While fucking you on the desk just now and here against this wall, hmm?” With a slow teasing motion, he trailed his way up along Reita’s thin line of his jaw with hot moistened kisses before blowing a hot breath against the saliva-glistened skin. “ _Aki.”_

 

The sudden continuation of thrusting startled a moan out of Reita, and his head leaned back into the board hard as he panted and moaned and tried to keep himself under control. He swore somehow Uruha had gotten bigger in the short reprieve. He clutched his partner tightly with hands and legs, ignoring how his mouth watered as Uruha generously rubbed inside him.

 

"Fuck... officer... you're fucking hot... won't you take your jacket off? Fuck—!" he suddenly shouted when Uruha hit him dead on. "Fuck, Kou!"

 

“Mhmm? _Mmmmm,”_ Uruha growled in rich satisfaction and coiled his fierce fingers into Reita’s hips as he bounced the blonde on his hard cock against the board, shoving inside and working him even _further and deeper and rougher_ , faintly catching the sight of the front of the pink dress falling and falling. 

 

Slowing his pace, he then slammed his lips against Reita’s with a bruising force, groaning long and low and, tasting and sucking off the warm overflowing saliva dripping between the opening of his lover’s lips as the tip of his slick dick rubbed continuously against that eager spot, his whole length encased with slippery resisting muscles.

 

Reita groaned and panted hard, kissing Uruha messily as he tried to bear the harsh punishment he was taking. It shot sickening pleasure all through him, making his limbs weaken and cling and his hips tighten. Each thrust forced another whimper from him, and he felt himself getting lightheaded as the dress slipped slower and lower on his chest.

 

"Fuck... fuck...!" It was driving him crazy, Uruha absolutely possessing him like this.

 

 Uruha steered both of them away from the slightly wrecked board with a push of his sweating palm, leaving some slippery and smudgy signs which mixed with some dust and a bit of chalk. Cradling Reita against him so tight as he kept up with the aggressive kiss, wanting to make sure they didn’t lose the balance, Uruha moved until his own bare ass finally connected to the edge of the desk. He seated himself it, Reita’s legs cradling him, his cock still pulsing painfully inside that heat. 

 

“You want to see this jacket off?” His voice came low and slightly breathless, trying to steady the ragged breathing once he looked at Reita in the eye, sweaty flushed face and eyes almost drowning in endless blackness mirroring his own. He gently rubbed the blonde’s cheek, smudging a small streak of chalk on it, while smirking ever so slightly. God, Reita was so cute. The way his face looked while bearing Uruha’s heavy cock was _so damn_ priceless. The honey blonde tucked the damp bleached locks behind Reita’s ear, eyes settling on the pink hair pin before he fixed it back to its former position, trailing the same hand down to take a hold of the fallen pink front and feeling the soft material underneath his touch. “I’ll let you do it. Will that make you satisfied?” He glanced back up to Reita’s face, displaying his characteristic smirk back with a slightly curve to those lips.

 

Reita didn't even think for a second. He grabbed the material and almost tore it off Uruha before he pinned his lover to the desk and kissed him hard, moaning as he felt his insides throbbing around the hard intrusion inside him. He pushed his tongue against Uruha's, holding his lover's face close as he battled to dominate the embrace.

 

"You're fucking _hot_ ," he panted. " _Officer_. You're fucking hot without the coat." His long fingers fumbled with the buttons on the short, trembling slightly from how high he was on pleasure. "Let me see all of you."

 

Uruha faked a disapproving look, but couldn’t prevent himself from smirking and widening his eyes slightly in amusement afterwards as he watched the wet strings of saliva dribbled down the corners of Reita’s mouth, past his trembling chin and hung a bit slightly in the air before dripping down to his sweat-covered bare chest.

 

“What a _hot pink mess_ you are baby.” He reached out one hand to place itself on Reita’s cheek, hooking his thumb in that heated mouth to coat it with his saliva, fingers a bit spreading and clamping into the flushed skin. “Just look at you. I fucking wish you could see yourself.

 

“But no, I refuse to be naked for you, princess.” To prevent Reita from whatever attempt he was doing to undress him completely, Uruha suddenly gave an immediate jerk of his hips, quickly locating his hands on Reita’s lower back to support him and applying pressure on it so then the blonde could ease and move himself back and forth, groaning and moaning as the intensity of both pleasure and heat increased in a spike. “Oh—fuck, god—!”

 

Reita hissed as Uruha dug deeper inside him, his fingers slipping on the buttons. Uruha's hands were on his back, but he knew if he tried to continue undressing his lover, those hands would stop him and probably pin him down. Growling now, he took charge by gripping the edges of the desk and thrusting himself hard on his boyfriend's cock. Uruha was so engorged, and Reita was so tight, that every movement rubbed the blonde exactly right, drawing raw moans from him as he fucked himself. His head leaned back as he made a particularly harsh movement, and hitting himself on target, felt white-hot ringing all through him.

 

"Fucking—God!" he gasped, his body trembling hard. His stomach was getting tight again, unbearably so, as it tried to endure the pure sweet torture he was putting himself through. As soon as the lightheadedness passed, he was back to riding hard and rough, staring down at Uruha's face with some sort of mad intensity, watching every little flicker in his lover's expression.

 

“ _Mmmmm_ yeah—fuck! That’s it baby! Ride me _nghhh_ h-hard—” Moaning hoarsely, Uruha’s hazelnut eyes burned with a dark, hot, pleasured glow once they met Reita’s. He suddenly tilted his head against the surface of the desk with stream of choked loud groans as he gripped his lover’s hips even tighter, until his own bucked up in a sharp thrust before he could even catch his own breath, he and stiffened intensely as he  came almost instantly into those bruised walls with raw intensity of violent milky sticky bursts.

 

Reita groaned as he felt Uruha shoot sticky heat into him and somehow managed to speed himself in response, gravity in his stomach dropping lower and lower until he came just a few moments later with a sharp gasp, hips tightening and bucking on their own as his seed shot out, splattering up Uruha's stomach and chest and some raining on his face. Reita's whole body was seized, shaking hard with the release, and it felt like forever before his muscles finally relaxed and he slumped forward onto his lover's body, panting hard for breath that had been squeezed out of him.

 

Uruha was sweating profusely and he felt as if he had drenched the surface of the desk pressing up against his bare back with his sweat. Finally managing to steady his harsh breathing after a short while, he moved his head a bit and opened his tired eyes to look up at Reita, lifting his slender arms to wrap around the blonde’s neck and pull him down for a long and shared lazy kiss, moaning slightly as he felt his flaccid length still wrapped tightly in those dirtied walls with a thick layer of his own sticky cum surrounding it.

 

Damn, he had forgotten the last time he had come that _fucking hard,_ that _fucking much._ Inside Reita, flooding the hell out of him like _this._

“You good?” Uruha smiled cheekily up at Reita. “I hope you’re not.” A sadistic chuckle fell past his lips, one hand gently tucking the blonde strands behind Reita’s ear. “Ah, my gift fell off somewhere.” The taller pouted in slight disappointment.

 

"You hope I'm not good?" Reita asked, his breath still a bit ragged. The high from orgasm was fading and he was beginning to feel very, _very_ sore, all through his legs, up into his ass and hips and back. "Fuck you, man. Next time you wear the frilly dress and I'll screw you until you can't walk."

 

“Me? Wearing a dress?” Uruha snorted hard then barked out a loud laugh. “I’m _so_ not sorry. And, the dress is sorta ruined now, so.” His lips stretched into a wide grin. “Not a chance.” He placed a peck on Reita’s lips and turned his head to side to throw his gaze out the window. “Hmm, what time is it now?”

 

Reita sighed and laid his head down, too sore and exhausted to move. "Dunno. Probably time to go though."

 

Uruha had to roll his eyes for a second. “Idiot. You forgot, huh.” He pushed himself to a sitting position, holding Reita firmly in his arms then returned his attention back to look out the same window. “I think the firework show is gonna start anytime now.” He flashed a grin once his eyes caught Reita’s, nestling his head in the curve of the blonde’s shoulder.

 

Reita felt a smile creep into his lips, ignoring the sharp ache through his body as Uruha held him close. How could he forget?

 

"I guess we can stay for that," he murmured as he kissed the top of Uruha's head.

 

Uruha responded by nuzzling his head against Reita, lips curving a soft smile as he watched those amazing colorful fireworks finally light up the starless night sky. “I love you, pretty.”

 

"Love you too, sexy." Reita chuckled a bit, looking out at the fireworks. In between the show's splitting screeches, he whispered to his lover, "It was amazing. Thank you."

 

A small mischievous grin crept into Uruha's lips. "Hee, does that mean we can do that again?"

 

"Maybe." Reita chuckled softly, watching the bursts of colour in the dark sky. _"We'll see."_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this! Entitled Red Revenge! Please stay tuned! ^^


End file.
